Kiibo (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Base= |-|Weapon System - ENGAGE= |-|Despair Buster - ENGAGE= Summary Another one of Penny's siblings. Just like all of them, he is another cyborg designed to be a great weapon. As part of UNITY he was to become a great weapon used to help aid the world against the Grimm and many of its problems. Tribute to 0mura for helping extensively with the creation of such a character. |-|= |-|True= Kiibo was one of those robots who was meant to be a great weapon used to solve the world's problems, but only because it had what most robots like him with great abilities lacked emotions. He was fully programmed with an adapting/learning AI and the capability to analyze and understand human emotion after he saw the remains of the UNITY AI and how it felt emotions. He was created by a man named Professor Ibadashi who made Kiibo as his magnum opus, the results of his research and hard work, but the first few months of testing his new emotions yielded no great results. One day, during one of the experiments, an accident occurred causing his Ai to go haywire and almost destroy the lab and kill the professor. Upon waking up, Kiibo realizes what he's done and finally shows true human emotions, making the professor proud of him, Kiibo begged the professor to reset him and start all over, and while he was hesitant, he respects his wishes and reset his programming. This brought Kiibo back to the start and locked away a lot of his original functions, his super strength, laser hands, eyes, super smart ai and more abilities until he thought he was finally ready. He became a normal robot with the strength of a human being and the brain of one, he's overly serious, takes things way too literally and constantly thinks remarks towards him are discriminatory towards robots. He also comes with many very very minor functions, voice recording, picture taking, and more. But if he can finally accept his robot side, he gains Despair-Buster mode, gaining a laser cannon right arm, mouth guard, highly advanced targeting system, hypersonic jet boosters, missiles and all the other abilities he locked away. When he's not in combat, he acts as the team helper, he can't do much and is often the subject of Ouma's bullying and Miu's flirtatious attitude, which Kiibo does acknowledge but no one knows if he feels the same way about her or not. But when all bets are off, and he needs to fight, he's the most powerful, and it takes Kaede, Miu or Shuichi to stop him from going berserk. Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: K1-B0, Kiibo Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Verse Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Robot Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Blue eyes Hair Color: White hair Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Single Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 7-B to 7-A | 6-C to High 6-C Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to at least harm a Tiger Class monster) | City to Mountain level (Casually oneshotted a Demon class monster despite using his ability for the first time. Can keep up with Penny despite her upgrades in htis form) | Island to Large Island level (Superior to Penny's latest upgrades. Was able to take out a High Dragon Class threat this way) Speed: Superhuman (Nothing really remarkable. Comparable to C-Class heroes at least) | Massively Hypersonic Speed (Can keep up with Penny after her upgrades. Reached the stratosphere within seconds) | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Wall level (Could at least take a hit from a Tiger Class monster) | City to Mountain level (Could keep up with Penny mid-upgrade) | Island to Large Island level (Managed to tank many of Penny's attacks and was mostly safe) Stamina: High. As a cyborg he doesn't suffer much from stamina issues Range: Melee range. Standard Equipment: His body Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Note: Notable Equipment and Skills Casual Gadgets - At his weakest form, or rather the form that Kiibo isn't a robot's level at all, he relies on gadgets to do his work. *'Medical Set' - **'Defibrillator' - *'Repair Set' - **'Torch' - *'Combat Set' - **'Taser' - **'Grappling Hook' - Android Body - *'Strength Arnament Bracers' - *'Jet Boosters' - Jet thrusters on one's feet. Kiibo is able to fly at beyond supersonic speeds thanks to this ability. *'Repulsor Blasters' - Shoots out concussive energy beams. *'Electrocution Wires' - *'Flamethrower' - *'Rocket Punch Cable' - Despair Buster - *'Upgraded Version of Above Tech' - *'Rocket Swarmer Heavy Set Bazookas' - *'Advance Scanner and Targeting System' - *'Energy Force Field' - *'Railgun Thunder Cannon' - *'Napalm Meltdowner' - *'Magnetic Cannon Fist' - Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7